


Baby can you please crawl out your window?

by GreenPhoenix



Category: Oz (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-14
Updated: 2014-08-14
Packaged: 2018-02-13 03:34:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2135541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/pseuds/GreenPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU: Keller and Beecher have been a living together a while. Lately all they do is get on each other’s nerves. Can they get along better?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby can you please crawl out your window?

Son of a bitch. Keller slammed the receiver down. It was the third time this week that Beecher would be late.  
He had a drawn out case that he kept pulling all nighters on. All of them with that pretty lawyer, Katherine. He’d said he wasn’t fucking her, but she kept eating him with her eyes, and always lowered her voice to a breathy whisper when they talked. Fucking bitch.  
Both her and Toby were fucking bitches. He called Ronnie; he needed to blow off some steam.

*

“Fucking bitch,” muttered Beecher darkly causing Katherine to stare at him.  
“What?” she said.  
“Not you, him. Fucking Keller,” said Toby. “He’s always so angry when I have to work late. And he never fucking apologizes. Like, excuse me for needing to do my fucking job.”  
“I’m sorry,” said Katherine looking at the vein in Toby’s forehead that was throbbing. Lately he’d been highly irritable due to Keller’s possessive nature. Why were they still a couple?   
She thought Toby was sexy when he was angry, all that pent up masculine rage that needed to be unleashed somehow. Mhmm.  
She could see Keller responding to it. She sure did.   
She sighed and focused on the case at hand, watching Toby try to do the same.

*  
“He’s a fucking pussy bitch,” said Chris to Ronnie over a beer. “He’s always hanging with that little cunt Katherine these days. It’s like I don’t exist.”  
Ronnie could relate only too well. It was hardly the first time Chris had taken him out to whine about Beecher’s absences.   
Keller was breathing very hard, chest heaving and breaths coming in small gulps of air. His well-defined muscles moved under his tight shirt.   
Anger was sexy on him. Ronnie would love to be able to make Chris feel that strongly about him. Maybe he could make him somehow.

*  
The unlikely couple had been together for about two years now, following a one-night stand when Beecher got drunk after his divorce. Keller was at the same watering hole, mourning his fourth divorce. The sparks flew and they somehow moved in together.  
The past months Keller’s jealousy and Beecher’s mercurial moods had collided more than once.

*  
It was morning and they were getting ready to go to work.  
“Chris?” called Toby. “Have you seen my blue shirt?”  
“No. You’re always losing your stuff. Perhaps you lost it when you were screwing that slut.”   
“Shut up Keller. I’m not fucking anybody at all. Least of all you.”  
“Whose fault is that, Beech?”  
“Is that another dig at my working late?”  
“Could be.”  
“Shut the fuck up. Oh here it is,” he said and resumed dressing.  
Keller caught his arm and held onto it.  
“What?”  
“Nothing. Just telling you to watch it with that cunt.”  
“Oh I will. Get your fucking hands off me you asshole.”  
Keller let him go and tossed his shirt on the floor.  
“Pick that up,” said Toby.  
“We have fucking maid service rich boy. She can do it. Maybe she can suck my dick too.”  
“I’m not paying her to do that. She’s not a whore.”  
“You checked?”  
“I’m not going to dignify that with an answer.”  
Beecher left. 

*  
They had dinner that night with Toby’s family. They managed to be civil most of the night.  
Angus and his wife noticed the tension.  
“Why are you and he still together?” asked Angus over dishes in the kitchen.  
“I love him,” said Toby. He still did, that was why this hurt like a motherfucker. He craved Chris’ company but lately he could barely stand to look at him. He knew Katherine fancied him but he didn’t care for her. He couldn’t love her like he loved Chris.

*

They had an epic row after Toby came home smelling of perfume. He’d made out with Katherine after winning the case. Her lipstick was all over his face. He’d stopped before he made contact with her cunt. He’d almost cheat, but not go all the way.  
“What the fuck is this?” asked Chris.  
“Hi honey, I’m homo,” said Toby.  
“You are fucking drunk, you fucking fuck,” said Chris.  
“Yeah.”  
“You stink of that whore’s perfume. Did you fuck her?”  
“No. Just made out with her. Didn’t want to cheat on you, babe.”  
“You asshole.” Chris had him in a steady grip.  
“I could’ve fucked her, but I didn’t. We won..”  
“Bully for you, lawboy”  
“Ronnie’s got a hard on for you. You should fuck him.”  
“I don’t want to.”  
“Me neither.”  
“Tell you what I’ll do.”  
“What?”  
“I’m gonna fuck you,” he said and sat down, pulling Toby with him on the couch.  
“But first I’m gonna punish you for cheating.”  
He pulled Toby’s pants down and smacked his now bare ass hard. Toby squirmed in his grip and moaned.   
“Does this turn you on?” asked Chris.  
“You turn me on,” said Toby.  
“Suck me, you fucking bitch,” said Chris and watched as Toby slid to his knees and opened Chris pants and took out his hard dick. The hot mouth was on his dick, and Toby sucked him like a hoover.   
Chris held on to his hair and moaned.   
This was something he’d sorely missed in the past few weeks. He watched Toby’s head move up and down, his cock throbbed inside that mouth. The tongue moved around the head, and before too long he came, flooding the unfaithful slut’s mouth.  
“Feeling better?” asked Toby and wiped his mouth. Chris looked at him, pants still around his ankles, hair in complete disarray and mouth wet from his come. He looked so sexy it was almost unbearable.  
“A little,” he said and dragged Toby in for a furious kiss.  
“Will you fuck me soon?” asked Toby, breathing hard.  
“Soon as I can, you greedy slut.”  
He looked at Toby who was still very hard.  
“Because I’m very forgiving I’m gonna make you come so hard you forget her.”  
He moved between Toby’s legs and started.  
“Mhm,” said Toby.

*  
“Don’t you dare cheat on me,” said Keller as he pounded into Toby who was bent over the kitchen table.  
“I won’t, I won’t.” Every thrust hurt, but it felt so good at the same time.  
“You are mine.”  
“Yes.”  
Their fucking was frantic and needy; they were loud enough to wake the neighbors.  
When they both climaxed, they stayed still a while.  
“I love you,” said Toby. “Let’s never fight again.”  
“If the makeup sex is this good, maybe we should.”   
“Maybe,” said Toby and took Chris hand and led him into the bedroom. Now at least he knew why he stayed with Chris.

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this Free-for-all-prompt: Beecher/Keller canon OR AU fic – what can I say, I like angst with a payoff. Either set within Oz or AU, I want them to be pissed off with each other (with a tension everyone around them can feel) making crude remarks and pointed insults, letting it build until there’s nothing left but hot make up sex. Happy ending ultimately implied.


End file.
